El Jardín
by KaagLawlliet
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Dos amantes bajo el cerezo. Una situación perfecta con los momentos perfectos. LEMMON/TERMINADO
1. Bajo el cerezo

**El jardín**

**By: KaagLawlliet**

* * *

**ONE-SHOT. Un amor que surge a través de la naturaleza. Una mirada, una sonrisa y muchas flores. **

* * *

Una brisa calurosa entró por la ventana revolviendo su cabello azabache mientras contemplaba las nubes. Parecía su vicio matutino el despertar y mirar por la ventana, observar cada detalle del día, de las nubes y de las aves al volar, lo que más disfrutaba era la vista que tenía hacia su jardín, una pequeña cascada, un estanque con flores de loto y mucha variedad de plantas alrededor del lugar y por el centro, pero en especial tenía cierto afecto por su árbol favorito: El Cerezo. Aquel árbol tenía alrededor de 50 años y amaba cada detalle de este, dejaba que una alfombra de sus flores adornara su jardín. Caminaba por las tardes cerca y se sentaba bajo su sombra a leer o meditar. Cada tarde era la misma rutina, pero sin embargo no se cansaría de ella nunca. Llevaba la vida más encantadora y jamás se arrepentiría de todo lo que tuvo que dejar atrás.

Su madre deseaba que continuara con sus estudios y tuviese una profesión honorable y que ganara dinero. Ella por su parte quería huir y entregarse a la libertad de ser independiente, una mujer responsable y con la única pasión que tenía en su vida: Las plantas.

Hacía al menos 3 años que decidió poner una tienda de arreglos florales y plantas en general. Recordó como luchó contra su tristeza por ver a su madre decepcionada y la forma en la que tuvo que decirle adiós.

Era tan triste pensar en todo aquello sin que le quitara la sonrisa y algún suspiro. Sabía que su madre tarde o temprano lo aceptaría, sabía de ella porque hablaban por teléfono pero no era que se vieran seguido. Apenas en la navidad pasada había visto su melancólica sonrisa, haciéndole ver lo tonta que había sido al dedicarse a las plantas ¿Qué tenía de malo? Aquella noche tuvo que salir corriendo por las ganas de llorar y dejar atrás la cena, la pequeña familia que se reunía y su corazón en la mesa.

Disipó cada pensamiento nostálgico de su mente y volvió a sonreír al sol.

-¡Buenos días!-gritó emocionada mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el viento acariciar su piel.

-¡Buenos días!-. Gritó una voz que apenas y alcanzó a escuchar. La mujer brincó por la sorpresa de que alguien hubiese contestado a su saludo, se talló los ojos y miró que detrás de su bello árbol permanecía aquel vecino que le arrancaba algunos suspiros. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, apenas tenía un par de semanas aquel extraño y no encontraba el momento necesario para darle la bienvenida al vecindario.

Se quedó estática mientras un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Dio media vuelta y no contestó a la hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba aquel desconocido desde lejos.

La primavera estaba en su máximo punto, donde el calor se mezcla con la frescura de las flores, decidió ponerse un pequeño short y una blusa pegada de tirantes color blanco, lo mejor era estar cómoda y disfrutar de ese dulce sábado. Al salir al jardín no vio rastro alguno de su vecino. Sonrió al pensar que estaba totalmente sola y comenzó con su rutina de yoga junto al estanque.

Después de diez minutos se encontraba en un solo pie, y los brazos a la altura del abdomen mientras la otra pierna la mantenía flexionada. Estaba tan concentrada que al escuchar un pequeño "Hola" perdió el equilibrio y cayó directamente al estanque. Segundos después sintió unas manos alrededor que la sujetaban y la sacaban a flote.

-¿Estás bien? No era mi intención…-escuchó decir, con un tono de voz particularmente sensual.

Al abrir los ojos encontró unos bellos ojos dorados que pertenecían a su vecino. Se sintió como una tonta al verse así de pasmada y sonrojada a la vez. El joven hombre volvió a preguntar y ella meneó la cabeza sacudiendo cualquier aturdimiento.

-Gracias, lo siento… estoy muy bien-. Le sonrió y se separó un poco de él aún dentro del agua.

No escuchó alguna respuesta proveniente de su vecino y volteó el rostro para mirarlo con duda, su sorpresa fue encontrar a aquel hombre mirando detalladamente su cuerpo. Ella por su parte bajó la vista y notó que absolutamente todo se le transparentaba, inclusive el delgado short. No sabía si volverse a meter al agua o salir corriendo, una extraña excitación la envolvió al ver sus pequeños pezones endurecidos. Hace tiempo que ningún hombre la miraba, que ni siquiera la tocaba y ahí estaba aquel vecino de ojos dorados mirándola cautivado y sin habla.

-Yo… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-murmuró la mujer sin siquiera intentar taparse. Extrañamente le causaba cierto placer que la mirara.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y salió del agua brindándole una mano para que saliera. El sentir el roce de sus manos hizo que le hirviera la sangre, unas ganas de que aquel contacto se volviera más íntimo.

-Quería saludarte, yo…-giró el rostro un momento y después la volvió a mirar- Me llamo Inuyasha y estoy conociendo recientemente a mis vecinos, lamento a ver entrado así pero tu puerta del jardín estaba abierta y llamé varias veces…-sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Kagome y no te preocupes-dijo ruborizada.

-En verdad lamento que te hayas caído al agua, es una pena, no quería incomodarte…-se tocó la nuca con la mano y miró hacia el suelo avergonzado.

Ella rió y él atinó a seguir con su risa, después de unos segundos Kagome le ofreció pasar a su casa por alguna bebida y alguna toalla.

-Debo decir que tienes una casa muy bonita, es pequeña y sencilla pero con gran decoración natural-dijo Inuyasha mientras posaba sus ojos alrededor de su casa.

Todos los muebles eran de madera y tenía un estilo muy orgánico, las paredes color verde claro y flores decorando el interior así como cuadros de algunos paisajes llenos de árboles, lagunas y algunos animales.

La muchacha se excusó un momento mientras subía por ropa nueva. Al entrar a su cuarto sintió que el corazón quería salirse, se miró al espejo y miró cada parte de su cuerpo con la ropa pegada a ella mostrando su delgada figura. Se excitó de sobre manera ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Tan sólo con su mirada, el vecino logró que cada poro de su piel despertara y se volviera una locura dentro de su cabeza, una extraña sensación húmeda le cubrió su intimidad y tuvo deseos de gritar.

¡BASTA! Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba hacia su armario y buscaba algo que ponerse. Se colocó un vestido de flores arriba de la rodilla, fresco y de strapple.

Al bajar sintió la mirada Inuyasha penetrarle el cuerpo, observó como una sonrisa se hizo en sus labios y como su mirada cambiaba a un tinte rojizo.

-Estás hermosa...-susurró.

-Gracias por el cumplido-contestó Kagome al devolverle la sonrisa.

Caminó hasta su nevera y sacó un jugo de uva, sirvió dos vasos y le ofreció uno a su acompañante.

Inuyasha aceptó el vaso y le dio un sorbo, después volvió a sonreírle y continuó:- Me encanta tu jardín, a decir verdad me encantan las flores también, como recién me mudé-. Explicó-: No he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar algunas, pero debido a tu buen gusto por ellas no sé si me puedas recomendar ciertas plantas para interior.

La muchacha de cabello azabache asintió gustosa.- Incluso te las puedo vender.

-¿Ah sí?-inquirió Inuyasha mientras enarcaba las cejas.

Kagome soltó una risita.

-Tengo una tienda de arreglos florales y plantas a unas cuadras de aquí… Cuando gustes puedo llevarte.

Las miradas entre ambos se habían vuelto lúdicas y dejaban extensos segundos de silencio solo para sonreírse y dedicarse algunas miradas.

Kagome le instó para seguirle cuando se dirigían hacia el jardín nuevamente. Con toda la calma le fue mostrando cada una de sus colecciones, desde pequeñas flores adornando las plantas hasta enredaderas que adornaban algún tronco o la pared.

Ambos fascinados por los comentarios del otro, dieron paso a las risas y a las bromas. Después de unos minutos se sentaron debajo del cerezo donde Kagome tenía una mesita de campo.

-En verdad estoy fascinado con tu jardín…-dijo Inuyasha mientras daba un último vistazo a todo el lugar para después posar sus ojos dorados en los chocolate de ella.-…Y tú-. Terminó por decir.

El silencio más grande se forjó entre los dos y Kagome miraba el pasto nerviosa ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel hombre? Quería simplemente besarlo y arrancarle la ropa ¿Por qué? Después de unos segundos sintió la mano de Inuyasha posarse en la suya, alzó la vista y se mordió el labio.

-Te invito a cenar esta noche…-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces y asintió-: Pero con una condición…

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de sorpresa y ella continuo:

-…Quiero que la cena sea aquí en mi casa.

El joven de ojos dorados le sonrió y aceptó, sólo con la segunda condición que el fuese quien preparara la comida. Se excusó para ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaría y la dejó sola en aquel jardín.

-Nos vemos en la noche…-le había susurrado mientras depositaba un cálido beso en su mejilla.

Kagome había quedado en alguna especie de trance al pensar en las palabras que le había mencionado su vecino, estaba más que alegre y con una sensación de felicidad enorme que salía de su pecho ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar todo esto? Simplemente no lo podía entender, primero ni se habían hablado en las pocas semanas que llevaba ahí aquel hombre y ahora iban a tener una cena "especial" en su casa por la noche. Sentía que la cabeza la daba vueltas ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no salía con un hombre? Las piernas le temblaban y ahora solo le tocaba esperar…

* * *

Faltaban dos horas para que llegara el momento de la cena y Kagome se encontraba en un shock de emociones y nerviosismo. Había movido al menos 6 veces la mesa y las sillas que reposaban debajo del cerezo, ponía unas velas y al instante las quitaba. Su indecisión estaba causando estragos porque ni siquiera se había bañado o puesto algo decente. Se sentó resignada bajo el cerezo mientras cerraba los ojos intentando calmarse, hizo algún pequeño ejercicio de respiración y aclaró poco a poco su mente. Al abrir los ojos observó como una pequeña flor del cerezo caía lentamente hacia su rostro hasta depositarse en su delgada nariz.

Kagome sonrió y supo inmediatamente lo que haría.

Se metió corriendo a su casa en busca de algunos pequeños y delgados hilos transparentes. Al salir comenzó a recolectar cada flor o pétalo caído del árbol y comenzó a traspasarlos con el delgado hilo dejando espacios entre cada pétalo. Hizo alrededor de 20 tiras con el hilo y subiendo con cuidado a la silla amarró cada tira en las delgadas ramas del árbol dejándolas caer alrededor de la mesa formando una especie de cortina. Al mirar la escena le revolotearon mariposas en el estómago de la suave y romántica imagen que tenía enfrente.

La inspiración romántica al parecer le había entrado como el oxígeno al cuerpo y tuvo en ese instante más ideas que podrían hacer de aquella velada con su vecino un encuentro bastante íntimo. De su jardín cortó tan sólo la flor de algunas rosas rojas pequeñas y las llevó hasta su cocina donde en un molde para hielos colocó las rosas boca abajo y vertió agua sobre ellas metiéndolas al congelador para así formar hielos con rosas. Para cuando llegara Inuyasha aquellos cubos estarían listos. Al parecer eso no sería suficiente así que tomó tres botellas de vidrio que estaban vacías y las decoró con algunos listones rojos con rosa, buscó alrededor de su jardín y decidió pasar su orquídea a una de esas botellas para decorar el centro y dos tulipanes para las otras dos. Las botellas tenían forma y tamaño diferente para así colocarlos juntos en el centro de la mesa dando un toque estético muy bello.

Buscó algún mantel color rosa pálido y lo colocó sobre la mesa de madera y sobre este acomodó las botellas. Al mirar la escena supo que algo le hacía falta, recordó que tenía algún candelabro viejo y lo buscó para dentro de este colocar una vela delgada que alumbrara el lugar. Miró el cielo y este se oscurecía. Tan solo faltaba una hora y el lugar estaba casi listo. Observó minuciosamente cada detalle de la mesa y las sillas de madera rústicas. Se tocó la barbilla con la mano y frunció el ceño ¿Qué más faltaba?

En ese instante un rubor se colocó en sus mejillas. Pensó en una manta color roja que podía colocar a un lado de la mesa, quizás la necesitarían…

Sacudió su cabeza y se le erizo el vello de la piel ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Tanto había sido su deseo que despertó aquel hombre con tan solo su mirada?

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el suelo, quizás no sería mala la idea, a lo mejor solo para recostarse después de la cena y mirar las estrellas, disfrutar de la noche de primavera. Ella fingiría ser demasiado inocente, después de todo sería un plus al darle un toque bastante juguetón a la situación.

Colocó la delgada y suave cobija a un lado del nacimiento del árbol y echó juguetonamente algunos pétalos encima. Se rió un momento al pensar lo romántico que parecía la situación.

Mientras miraba como boba la escena se percató que faltaba media hora para la llegada de Inuyasha y corrió hacia dentro de la casa para poder arreglarse ¡Tan solo media hora! Había preparado tan bien la escena y ahora ella tenía que hacer un milagro para estar hermosa frente al guapo de su vecino.

Sacó la mitad de su armario fuera y se probó 10 vestidos lo más rápido que pudo, al final escogió un vestido de strapple con la parte inferior de holanes color rosa pálido, tenía que hacer un buen juego con el ambiente así que se colocó unos pequeños zapatos del mismo color, no se pondría tacones para una cena en el jardín, le molestaba caminar y que la punta de esos de sumergieran en la tierra sin dejarla avanzar, definitivamente no lo haría.

Su cabello ondulado le caía como cascada sobre la espalda y lo peinó de un lado para que este tuviera más volumen. Se miró al espejo y pensó que se vería un tanto boba pero no se desanimó, era una cena al aire libre y no pasaba nada con su forma de vestir.

Dieron las ocho en punto y ella esperaba ansiosa a un lado de su estanque mirando aquellas bellísimas flores de loto que poseía.

Suspiró mientras intentaba calmarse, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Hola…-Nuevamente aquel saludo asustó a Kagome haciendo que por poco cayera de nueva cuenta al estanque, salvo unos brazos bien torneados que la sostuvieron por la cintura.

-Dos veces en un mismo día ¿eh? ¿Te encanta nadar en tu estanque?-se burló su vecino mientras le sonreía con sus dientes blanquesinos.

Kagome se sonrojó y le agradeció su ayuda, definitivamente no quería volver a meterse ahí por un susto.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y ella sentía que perdería el control y de la vergüenza se lanzaría por ella misma al estanque.

-Estás hermosa…-susurró Inuyasha mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Kagome le agradeció y lo observó de una mejor manera. Tenía un pantalón color beige con zapatos negros y una camisa blanca. Estaba realmente exquisito con su camisa semi abierta del cuello y su cabello alborotado ¡Que hombre!

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos adentro a preparar la comida...-le dijo mientras levantaba las bolsas que sostenía antes de que la muchacha fuese a caer.

Kagome asintió y se adelantó pero al ver que no la seguía el hombre se giró para saber el por qué. Y ahí estaba él de frente junto a la mesa que había arreglado. Se quedó paralizado mirando todo con una sonrisa, como hechizado y feliz.

-¿Hiciste todo esto tan sólo para esta noche?-le preguntó girando para mirarla.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó animada esperando su respuesta mientras mostraba orgullo en sus ojos.

-Vaya que es encantador..-dijo mientras miraba embelesado la escena. Después miró por detrás de la mesa la cobija que reposaba en el pasto, inmediatamente una sonrisa lúdica se mostró en su rostro y su cuerpo hirvió.

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta mientras sonreía con picardía y caminó hasta donde ella instándola a continuar hacia la cocina.

Al entrar Kagome miró como sacaba las cosas de las bolsas. Traía pan brioche, huevos, escencia de vainilla, jarabe de maple, crema de leche, nutella, mantequilla, canela molida, azúcar blanca, una botella de vino tino y otra de vino blanco y por último un par de fresas.

Su cara de sorpresa hizo estallar en carcajadas a Inuyasha.

-¿Nunca creíste que un hombre pudiera cocinar?

Kagome se rió por su comentario y le dijo:- La verdad si que es bastante extraño ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

La muchacha se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa y recargó su brazo sosteniendo la barbilla como una niña esperando el alimento de su mamá.

-Tostadas francesas rellenas…-le dijo con una sonrisa.- Ahora sólo tienes que ser paciente y observar, tengo que reconocer que todo lo que sé sobre la cocina es por mi madre y que de niño amaba estar a su lado a la hora de cocinar-Su vecino soltó un suspiro y Kagome notó cierto aire nostálgico. Le quería preguntar más acerca de eso pero prefirió esperar el momento adecuado para que él mismo se lo dijese.

Miró atenta cada uno de sus movimientos, observó la destreza que tenía al verter cada alimento.

Cortó el pan brioche en rebanadas e insertó el cuchillo en el centro de las rebanadas para generar una especie de bolsillo en el pan.

-¿Me prestas algún recipiente donde pueda mezclar?-le preguntó mientras la miraba.

Kagome le mostró con el dedo donde podía tomarlo y al sacarlo mezcló los huevos, la esencia de vainilla, el jarabe de maple y la crema de leche. La metió en el refrigerador y fue llenando los bolsillos del pan con una porción de nutella.

La muchacha de ojos chocolates observaba con gran admiración y un deseo irresistible de embarrarse de chocolate la lengua. Jamás había escuchado de aquella receta y estaba ansiosa por probarla. Se veía deliciosa.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos y comenzó a reír, realmente parecía una chiquilla esperando ansiosa el postre. Se sentó frente a ella y la imitó en su posición.

-Tenemos que esperar unos minutos..-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Charlaron con respecto a la receta que había decidió preparar. Le contaba que alguna vez su madre le preparó eso cuando era un niño y desde ese momento se había convertido en uno de sus platillos favoritos.

Una vez que la mezcla estuvo lista, la sacó del refrigerador y siguió con el procedimiento. Engrasó en una plancha que estaba en la estufa con la mantequilla, después sumergió los panes rellenos en la mezcla que anteriormente había sacado. Seguido las colocó en la plancha engrasada y comenzó a dorar las dos caras del pan hasta cocinar el huevo.

Pasaron alrededor de ocho minutos y el estómago de Kagome pedía a gritos aquel platillo, el olor comenzó a llenar la cocina y ella cerraba los ojos encantada con este.

Al terminar la cocción, Inuyasha espolvoreó los panes con canela molida y azúcar blanco.

Mientras la mujer se le quedaba mirando como una boba en un sartén sirvió el vino tinto con el jarabe y algunas fresas. Dejó cocinar la fruta a fuego medio mientras preparaba en platos las tostadas.

Una vez terminado sirvió el sirope que hizo con el vino y el jarabe embarrando un poco de la crema de leche.

La presentación era exquisita y si no hubiese estado mirándola su vecino, juraría que babearía ahí mismo.

-¿Salimos?-le susurró Inuyasha con una media sonrisa sabiendo que dejó encantada a la mujer.

Inuyasha llevaba los dos platos mientras que ella cargaba con el vino blanco y dos copas de cristal. Se sentaron frente a frente y dejó el platillo en el lugar de ella mientras el otro lo colocaba delante de él. Sirvió el vino y Kagome se percató que algo le faltaba.

-Un momento..-dijo para abandonar la mesa.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de olvidar los hielos para colocar el vino? Había quedado tan embobada con la comida que ni siquiera lo recordó. Los sacó con cuidado y los vació en una cubeta transparente. Al salir Inuyasha se quedó impresionado al ver a la mujer con aquellos cubos de hielo con rosas por dentro.

-Enserio eres una sorpresa…-le dijo mientras sonreía tomando el balde y colocando el vino dentro.

-_Bon apetit_…-dijo Inuyasha incitándola a que probara aquel delicioso platillo.

Al probarlo sintió que comía lo más exquisito, realmente estaba delicioso y lo felicitó por aquel don culinario que poseía.

Charlaron durante una hora y ambos reían por recuerdos de la infancia de cada uno. Platicaron sobre su vida e inclusive el tema amoroso llego a su conversación. Después de saborear hasta el último trozo de las tostadas, la mujer lo invitó a sentarse sobre la sábana con sus copas en mano.

Observaron cómo ciertas flores caían sobre ellos y la escena no podía ser más sensual.

* * *

(**N/A: **_**Sólo por si quieren sentir un poco más la escena les invito a que escuchen esto mientras continúan leyendo**_:

_**En YouTube busquen: Nicolas Jaar - I Got a Woman**_

_**Es mi artista favorito porque produce excelentes canciones, además de que me encaaaanta, ejeem bueno, es solo por si quieren...**__**disfrútenlo)**_

* * *

Ambos se miraban de medio lado y Kagome se quitó los zapatos. Inuyasha la observó como si fuera un ángel apenas con la ligera luz que le brindaba la vela de la mesa. Observó como ella daba un trago a su copa y se mordía el labio. Era un hombre y para él podía ser que todo lo que hacia esa mujer le incitara a tener sexo, pero realmente ella le estaba pidiendo a gritos ser besada.

Kagome sintió el deseo más grande que jamás pudo haber sentido. Creía en ese momento que podía ser la mujer más sensual de todo el mundo y con afán de provocarlo de una vez por todas tiró un poco de su copa sobre su cuello, como si hubiese sido un inocente accidente.

Él por su parte sintió su entrepierna palpitar y como un imán acercó sus labios al cuello de Kagome mientras lamía el líquido. Su mirada chocolate se posó en las ramas del cerezo que les brindaban su cobijo. Entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear lentamente. Sin pensarlo lanzó la copa a un lado y se recostó sobre el pasto con Inuyasha encima de ella.

¿Qué importaba si él pensaba que podía ser una "lanzada"? Mientras sentía como le besaba el cuello más iba perdiendo el juicio. Tomó entre sus manos los cabellos del hombre mientras lo instaba a seguir bajando. Cuando Inuyasha llegó al nacimiento de sus senos comenzó a morder la tela de su vestido para bajarlo lentamente. Kagome gritó cuando sintió su lengua pasar lentamente sobre sus pezones, uno tras otro, el joven de mirada ambarina alzaba la mirada y le excitaba de sobremanera la forma en la que ella se arqueaba y cerraba los ojos, un ligero tono rojizo se posó sobre las mejillas de la mujer e inmediatamente subió a besarle el rostro, comenzó besándole la sonrosada mejilla y pasó a probar sus labios rojos. Ambos comenzaron a besarse lentamente. Inuyasha posó su mano en uno de sus senos mientras con ternura y delicadeza lo acariciaba. Kagome por su parte permanecía bastante agitada y abrió sus piernas dejándola lista para lo que venía. Cuando Inuyasha sintió aquella acción por parte de su amante, supo que era el momento para ir más allá. Con sus manos comenzó a subir el vestido de ella para dejar al descubierto sus pequeñas bragas rosadas. Rió en su interior al ver la forma tan combinada de su vestimenta. Observó como un ligero líquido mojaba estas en su centro y se acercó como un animal acechando a su presa. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos mientras observaba la escena, Inuyasha se acercó e hizo a un lado su ropa interior para dejar a la vista aquellos labios rosados.

Lentamente posó su lengua, hizo pequeñas lambidas de arriba hacia abajo, su sabor le estaba volviendo loco. Kagome tomó su cabeza y lo instó a ir más profundo, más deprisa. Hundió su lengua en su centro repetidas veces, después salía y besaba aquel botón que la llevaría al máximo placer. Comenzó a lamber de un lado a otro sin parar y ella jadeaba cada vez más fuerte. No podía controlarse, no podía detenerse. De un momento a otro Kagome lo jaló hacia ella para que ambos degustaran de aquel sabor que a ambos mantenía como unos locos. Lo despojó de su camisa y bajó sus pantalones con destreza. Inuyasha la observó con gran asombro y al dejar descubierto su miembro ambos se miraron. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas y el vestido debajo de sus senos. Por un momento a Inuyasha le pareció la escena perfecta, ella ahí tumbada sobre la sábana con el gran árbol rosado por detrás haciendo caer algunos pétalos, era mejor que cualquier momento erótico en su vida. Quiso capturar esa imagen para si mismo y se subió de ella de una forma salvaje. Se tumbaron el pasto y hundió lentamente su miembro en la cavidad de Kagome. Gritaron juntos y se miraron por eternos segundos. Las embestidas fueron suaves y despacio al principio, seguido Kagome hundió sus uñas en el trasero de Inuyasha haciéndolo que siguiera aún más adentro si es que se podía y mucho más rápido.

Él no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a moverse con rapidez. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ni siquiera un momento para ponerse a pensar en el preservativo. Ahora estaba fundido a aquella mujer que lo tenía embobado desde el primer día que estuvo en esa casa, mirarla por semanas le era un castigo diario. Y ahora estaba ella debajo de él gritando su nombre y arañando su espalda ¿Acaso había mejor placer en la vida?

La vela poco a poco se consumía y dos cuerpos amándose yacían detrás de aquella mesa. Parecía como si aquel árbol resguardara su encuentro. Eran fuego y espíritu unidos a una danza que parecía no tener descanso.

No había nada más precioso que aquella escena. Juntos formaban aquel vínculo existencial que necesita todo aquel ser humano que busca trascender. Aquella magia sexual tan solo fue el principio de una gran historia. Y ambos lo sabían, inclusive aquel jardín que fue testigo de esa chispa de amor surgiendo.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Las personas que leyeron esto con aquella canción que dejé seguro que lo disfrutaron :D ñeñee ¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gustó? Depende sus comentarios decidiré si hago una continuación o lo dejo en ONE-SHOT. Me agrada dejarlo así pero también se me ocurren cosas para seguir. En fin, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Y ojo, la receta si es verídica y el procedimiento también. Sabe muuuuy rico, si alguien gusta le paso la receta un poco mejor explicadaxD**

**BESOS**

**-KaagLawlliet**


	2. Tostadas francesas rellenas

**Tostadas francesas rellenas**

* * *

**La finalidad del fic era transportarlas a una escena llena de todos los momentos perfectos que quizá alguna vez todas imaginamos.**

**Como la escena que describí da claras ideas para en algún momento especial hacerlo como Kagome *0* Y claro la receta que prepara nuestro experto en cocina Inuyasha xD. **

**Y ahí les va para que lo preparen y no se queden con las ganas. Es una receta bastante sencilla y deliciosa. El procedimiento que hace Inuyasha es real pero daré más claras las especificaciones para que lo hagan más exacto :D**

* * *

**TOSTADAS FRANCESAS RELLENAS**

**Ingredientes:**

**- 1 Pan brioche (El pan es similar al de un "cuernito" sólo que éste es trenzado. Seguro en sus panaderías cercanas lo encuentran)**

**-6 Huevos**

**-2 cucharaditas de esencia de vainilla**

**-3 cucharaditas de jarabe de maple**

**-2 tazas de crema de leche (Es muy fácil de conseguir, la venden en latas de distintas marcas)**

**-6 cucharadas de Nutella ( *0* )**

**-2 cucharaditas de mantequilla**

**-2 cucharaditas de canela molida**

**-2 cucharaditas de azúcar blanca.**

* * *

**Para el ****Sirope:**

**-¼ taza de vino tinto**

**-Jarabe de maple ¼ de taza**

**-Fresas (una taza)**

* * *

**Y para el ****Montaje:**

**L****a crema de leche encima con fresa.**

* * *

**Procedimiento:**

**Cortar el pan en rebanadas de dos dedos de grosor. Inserten el cuchillo en el centro de las rebanadas obtenidas para generar el bolsillo en el pan. Mezclen los huevos, la esencia de vainilla, el jarabe de maple y la crema de leche. Déjenlo reposar en frío durante 30 minutos.**

**Mientras su preparación reposa, llenen los bolsillos de pan con un poco de Nutella (dependiendo su gusto, mucho o poco) Después engrasen con la mantequilla el lugar donde doraran sus panes. Sumerjan el pan en la mezcla ya reposada y pongan a dorar ambas caras del pan hasta que el huevo cocine.**

**Y antes de que termine la cocción espolvoreen los panes con canela molida y azúcar blanco.**

**Mientras que en un sartén pongan el vino, el jarabe y las fresas. Dejen reducir y cocinar las fresas a fuego medio.**

**Finalmente sirvan las tostadas calientes echándole el sirope y la crema de leche por encima colocando alguna fresa para adornar.**

* * *

**Ojalá les sirva esto y de verdad espero lo disfruten. Quizá para un momento familiar o alguna ocasión especial como nuestros dos personajes *-***

**Nos leeremos en más fics :DDD**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me hacen muuuy muuuy feliz y las invito a pasar a leer más de mis historias.**

**Besos :***

**-Kaag Lawlliet**


End file.
